


but the fire is so delightful

by spiritedaway (bijyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/spiritedaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun bakes cookies, Myungsoo's feet are cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the fire is so delightful

Woohyun smiles to himself when he hears Myungsoo enter the kitchen. It's been an hour since Myungsoo first got up and Woohyun has been wondering why he's taking so long. Myungsoo is usually slow on his free days, movements lethargic as his body takes its time to fully wake up, but it's unusual that the scent of cookies didn't lure him into the kitchen earlier. Woohyun wouldn't be surprised if, after showering, Myungsoo just went back to bed and slept some more.  
 

"Awake yet, sleepyhead?" he asks, breaking off the song he's been humming absentmindedly. He opens the oven to check on the first batch of cookies; they're almost ready, the sweet scent hitting him along with the heat.  
 

"Kind of," Myungsoo says, voice still laced with sleep. "It's cold," he mumbles with a hint of complaint in his voice. "Made it harder to get up…"  
 

Woohyun glances through the window— the blizzard hasn't ceased throughout the night, and he can feel the cold wind blow in through every crevice of the house, making the kitchen floor feel downright chilly, even through his slippers. Myungsoo is barefoot so it's no wonder he feels cold. At least he put on a sweater— it looks kind of hilarious paired with only boxers.  
 

"We'll light a fire in the fireplace once I'm done," he says.  
 

"What are you making?" Myungsoo glances at the mess on the table, then at the oven. "Can I help?" he asks, blinking, as if only now awake enough to realize Woohyun could require some assistance. Woohyun can't help but smile— Myungsoo, in the end, is always such a good kid.  
 

"Gingerbreads. You can decorate them, the first batch is," he pauses to look into the oven again, "already done, I think."  
 

He carefully takes the cookies out, places them on the table and gives Myungsoo brief instructions about the frosting. He then gets to cutting out more cookies from the dough— little stars, Christmas trees and snowmen. He already managed to forget what song he'd been humming before, so he starts another one, opting for "let it snow". It's fitting, with the snow storm outside and all.  
 

He keeps glancing at how Myungsoo is doing with the frosting and he can't help but grin at his focused expression; his brows are furrowed, tongue peeking out as he carefully decorates the cookies. He seems like such a child, sometimes. If Woohyun's hands weren't covered in dough, he wouldn't be able to resist ruffling Myungsoo's, already messy, hair.  
 

He wonders if it's strange that he sometimes can't stop himself from babying Myungsoo, despite their small age difference, but then again, Myungsoo usually doesn't mind. He only smiles brightly when Woohyun coos at him and pets his hair, and he lets himself be pulled into embraces easily, always happy to get cuddles. What makes it okay is that Woohyun knows he is not really a child; Myungsoo has proven many times just how reliable he can be. With him, Woohyun can feel safe.  
 

Woohyun sometimes thinks he got too lucky, having Myungsoo for a boyfriend. It's a big change from his former, rather rocky, relationship. There are times when it's exciting, when it makes his heart race, and it's not like they never argue, but overall, it gives him a sense of stability he didn't even realize how much he needed.  
 

"Okay, I'm done here," he announces, after cutting out almost three dozens of cookies. He puts them in the oven then washes his hands and starts the coffee machine; Myungsoo still hasn't had his morning coffee.  
 

Some of the cookies Myungsoo decorated look messy, but most of them are actually very cute.  
 

"Nicely done," he says, placing a cup of coffee in front of Myungsoo. Myungsoo beams at him, happy with the compliment.  
 

"Is someone coming over?" he asks, taking one of the messy cookies and putting it into his mouth.  
 

Woohyun chuckles, shaking his head. "No, you can eat them all," he replies, taking the seat next to his boyfriend. "I was just testing the recipe, I'm going to make more before Christmas, anyway."  
 

"You should test recipes more often," Myungsoo says, his eyes twinkling. Woohyun snorts, nudging Myungsoo's leg with his foot. It's not like he doesn't cook a lot already. Myungsoo does it too, but the results vary, so Woohyun prefers to do it himself if he can. Myungsoo in response gives his shin a light kick and Woohyun hisses; his foot is cold.  
 

"You should wear slippers, baby. Your feet are freezing," he says, touching Myungsoo's knee. At least here, his skin is warm. Just because he can, he runs his hand up Myungsoo's thigh and Myungsoo makes a small noise, his leg jerking under the touch. Both of them look at his leg in surprise— and then Woohyun laughs, feeling his face become a little warmer. Myungsoo smiles sheepishly, averting his eyes and grabbing another cookie. Woohyun can see the tips of his ears turn red.  
 

"I think I went a bit too far," Woohyun comments, frowning at the bite marks, gently tracing them with his fingers. It's not like he's not flustered himself, but he'd hate it if the topic of sex were some sort of a taboo between them. He knows Myungsoo gets shy about it, having no prior experience; he believes making lighthearted comments is the easiest way to make Myungsoo— and therefore, both of them— feel more at ease.  
 

"No," Myungsoo blurts out. "I mean… I liked it...a lot."  
 

"Oh." Woohyun grins. "Duly noted." But yes, Myungsoo definitely did, now that he recalls it. The memory makes him want to take Myungsoo back to bed, get him all flushed and moaning again. But the temperature in the house makes the prospect of undressing highly unappealing, so Woohyun decides they can do that later, after they start a fire in the fireplace.  
 

"Hyung, you eat some too," Myungsoo says suddenly, picking up another cookie. "They're really good!"  
 

Woohyun shakes his head— he hardly ever gets hungry in the morning— and instantly, a concerned frown appears on Myungsoo's face. Sometimes Myungsoo makes him feel like a baby too, especially when he fusses over his eating and sleeping habits. Woohyun is about to point out cookies don't make a healthy breakfast anyway, but then Myungsoo bites off a piece of the cookie and places a hand on Woohyun's nape, closing the distance between them.  
 

Myungsoo kisses him, pushing the cookie into his mouth, and Woohyun is too surprised not to go along with it. He chews on the cookie as Myungsoo pulls away, blinking his eyes at Myungsoo's pleased grin. Woohyun should be used to it by now, but he is still amazed how Myungsoo just does things like that naturally, like it's no big deal. It's as if he was meant to live in a cheesy drama. The embarrassment only catches up with him later, if at all.  
 

"They're good," he says. "Obviously, since I made them. But," he continues with a wide smile, deciding that being cheesy is not a game he's willing to lose, "not as delicious as your lips."  
 

Myungsoo groans and there it is, that flush spreading across his cheeks, making his eyes shine in embarrassment. "That's gross, hyung," he mumbles with a laugh, hiding his face in his hands.  
 

"Sure, Mr. Smooth," Woohyun chuckles, ruffling Myungsoo's hair. "Come on, let's get the house warm, then I'll make us a proper breakfast, yeah?"  
 

 

 

***

 

  
 

They end up cuddling on the sofa in front of the fireplace, both unwilling to get too far from the source of warmth before it spreads through the house. They talk— a calm, unhurried conversation with pools of comfortable silence as they watch the fire.  
 

"He acted like inviting our parents for a Christmas dinner was the dumbest idea," Myungsoo says with a frown.  
 

"Maybe it would be if our parents weren't all so nice and chill." Woohyun shrugs, wrapping his arm around Myungsoo's waist and pulling him a little closer. "It's the most convenient way to let them all see the house so they leave us be afterwards," he adds with a laugh.  
 

"Right?" Myungsoo sighs. It seems his recent meeting with his best friend really left him upset. Woohyun is glad Myungsoo, at least, doesn't hesitate to talk to him about it. He used to be far more secretive about the things troubling him. "He says it's too early and I'm too young for all of this. I swear, he's acting like we're married with a kid, second one on the way."  
 

Woohyun snorts at that. "Which one of us is pregnant?"  
 

"Ewww." Myungsoo buries his face in Woohyun's arm— it's a pity because Woohyun can't see his disgusted expression, which he usually finds adorable. "Point is, I'm 24. Is it too early to move in with someone I," he pauses briefly, "love?" he finishes, voice shy. Woohyun feels his heart flutter, and he can't stop himself from ruffling Myungsoo's hair. It's not like Myungsoo doesn't tell him he loves him, he does it quite frequently, but he's always a little hesitant when mentioning it casually. Woohyun knows the words mean a lot to him.  
 

"He's probably scared to lose you. You know how people are, when they get into serious relationships? They forget their friends."  
 

"I'm not going to do that!" Myungsoo protests, raising his head, his eyes serious. "I would never— he's very important to me, too."  
 

Woohyun smiles at him. He loves that about Myungsoo, how much he treasures his friends. Woohyun has learned a lot from him in that aspect. "Then you should let him know that, right?"  
 

"Yeah… I will." Myungsoo rests his head on Woohyun's shoulder again. "Thanks…"  
 

"You know," Woohyun starts slowly. "I wouldn't mind marrying you, though." He ends it with a laugh, just to make it seems less serious, and he hates how nervous he sounds. "I mean, not yet— and definitely no kids yet but—"  
 

"I never said I wouldn't ever want to," Myungsoo interrupts quietly. "Just… not anytime soon."  
 

"Yeah," Woohyun breathes, relieved. He just wants Myungsoo to know, that he's serious about this, about them. "Right now we should get a dog, and a cat or two."  
 

"Byul would like it here," Myungsoo mumbles against Woohyun's arm. Byul, Myungsoo's cat, is still staying at his parent's place, since they've only moved here a month ago, and the winter turned out to be really harsh.  
 

"We should bring Byullie here soon," Woohyun says. "Let's get a cat bed next time we shop, and put it right next to the fireplace."  
 

"Sounds nice," Myungsoo sighs. "Maybe I'll sleep in it, too."  
 

Woohyun laughs. "You're too big of a kitten for that."  
 

"Too bad," Myungsoo replies drowsily, and shifts to lie down with his head in Woohyun's lap. "But here is comfortable too."  
 

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," Woohyun chides, but he tangles his hand in Myungsoo's hair anyway, carding his fingers through it. "You only just got up."  
 

Myungsoo sighs then turns to look up at Woohyun with a smile. "Then kiss me?"  
 

"Anytime," Woohyun replies happily and leans down to press his lips to Myungsoo's in a gentle kiss.

 

 

 

 

feel free to follow me on twitter or send me questions/requests on tumblr! 

[writing blog](https://bijyu.tumblr.com) || [masterlist](http://bijyu.tumblr.com/ficlist) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 

 

[masterlist](http://bijyu.tumblr.com/ficlist) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 


End file.
